The present invention relates to motion toys, and more particularly to a motion toy which uses a reversible motor to turn a frame structure, causing vertical upper side boards and vertical lower side boards of the frame structure to oscillate in reversed directions.
A variety of motion toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These motion toys commonly use a motor to turn a transmission gear train, causing the transmission gear train to move eccentric rods or cams. so as to move movable parts of the toy back and forth. This motion mode is monotonous and less attractive.